


A Short Moment in Time

by GhostRacha



Series: One of a Kind [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (only in undertones tho), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Camping, Coming Out, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, First Time Drug Usage, Friendship, Good Friends, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Implied Hyunjin/Jeongin Endgame, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeongin gets fucked up, Kind of All x Jeongin?, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, No Smut, Protective Minho, Recreational Drug Use, The Iconic Piss Rock, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, casual consent, cornfields, hes so stoned poor boy, just vibing, like obliterated, petnames, pranks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRacha/pseuds/GhostRacha
Summary: Hyunjin has always existed loudly.Even if he tried, even if he wanted to, Jeongin could never forget that Hyunjin was there. Always there. Always pacing in and out of his life, tapping out no particular tune on the steering wheel, leaving scattered smiles everywhere he goes. Existing. Always existing.-----Yang Jeongin is convinced the world waits for Hyunjin. Being only a friend to his brother, Jeongin is shocked when things seem easier around him. Time seems to stop and get choppy. He didn't expect to end up in such a position.And yet, here they all are, sharing a meaningful yet short moment in time. Jeongin just wants to learn how to make the world wait for him, too.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: One of a Kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST





	A Short Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> http://twitter.com/skzmvfest
> 
> Loosely inspired by the TA M/V and the iconic red-shirt, pony-tailed Hyunjin.

Hyunjin is late. As he always is, as he always has been and most likely will continue to be - he keeps his trend of being fashionably late. Jeongin doesn’t know why he does it. Maybe he thinks the world will wait for him. Maybe it does, because Hyunjin being late has never gotten him in trouble for anything.  
When Hyunjin graduated with Jeongin’s brother, he was late to walk across the stage. He had made up for it by simply lingering a moment longer than anyone else, looking out and waving to his many friends and family who had cheered him on. Whenever he is supposed to show up to work, he makes up for it by always having an extra coffee in hand for his manager who will always accept it and let the passed time remain on his paychecks. Jeongin wishes the world would wait for him, too. 

Jeongin hears breaks creak loudly, two ear splitting honks breaking through the rumbling bass from the driveway. He grabs his bag, carrying it out and squinting at the sun reflecting off of Hyunjin’s red car. He looks at the way the window is rolling down, long blonde hair falling out of it as the familiar face extends toward him with a grin.  
Jeongin gives him a small wave before reaching his arm out and using his fingertips to push his head back into the car, making Hyunjin pout. Jeongin just tells him to unlock the car.  
Once his bag is in the back and he’s buckled beside Hyunjin in the front, the two set off with the windows down and the music loud enough to excuse the otherwise quiet car. Jeongin has known Hyunjin by extension for a few years now, the boy a friend of a friend and vaguely acquainted with Jeongin’s brother. He’s seen him through different phases, only ever interacting with him every so often - few and far between over the years. He remembers when Hyunjin had made an off hand comment about growing his hair out back when they happened to be at the same birthday party. The next time he had seen him, Hyunjin had a bit of a choppy mullet, his dark hair uncut and feathering out around his neck. Jeongin figures that he must have not seen him for a while at this point, because now the dyed blond hair falls into Hyunjin’s face and ends near his shoulders. It's loosely dammed by a black headband.  
“How’s your brother?” Hyunjin asks, his long fingers turning the music down to hear the answer. Jeongin shrugs, Hyunjin glancing at him as his hand returns to the wheel.  
“He’s gone for school, I assume he’s fine.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin nods, the conversation dying as quickly as it had started. Jeongin turns the music up again. 

Jeongin never really thought he’d be in this situation. That he’d be in Hyunjin’s car, where many people far cooler than him have been and where the faint smell of pot is permanently soaked into the seats. More than that, he never thought Hyunjin would have reached out to offer him a ride in the first place. When he had been added into the group chat asking about who would want to go on an adventure, he assumed his friend Felix would have stepped in instead. He hadn’t expected every other message from Hyunjin to end in a smiley face or for him to actually volunteer to bring him to the campsite. Jeongin didn’t even think Hyunjin knew his name, honestly. 

Pulling up to the campsite, Jeongin hears an array of call outs, some for where Hyunjin should park and others of ‘it took you long enough’ paired with remarks about how ‘that’s just how he is.’ A boy with a white and blue tank top runs up to Hyunjin’s window, knocking until Hyunjin lets his long limbs stretch out and stands a few inches taller than the other. Jeongin gets out too, his friend Felix waving at him with one hand and the other hand holding on to a tent pole that has yet to be hammered into the ground. Jeongin smiles at him, grabbing his bag from the back seat and quickly making his way over to Felix rather than hanging around Hyunjin and the group of boys he doesn’t know.  
“Who are they?” Jeongin asks. He sets his bag down, grabbing a rock from beside a lone picnic table and raising his hand to hammer the tent down.  
“Them?” Another voice asks, Jeongin looking up at the sound. Another friend of his, Seungmin, pops up from the other side of the large tent. Jeongin smiles at him too, he had been unsure if Seungmin was able to make it. “They’re friends of Hyunjin. I know two of them, though.” Seungmin explains.  
“I know one of them and I kind of know the one with sunglasses.” Felix chimes in from beside Jeongin, and Jeongin turns to look at the older looking boy Felix had mentioned.  
“Are they going to actually talk to us or are they going to stay in their own group all night?” Jeongin asks, a hint of annoyance in question. “I don’t know any of them.”  
“Do you want to?” Hyunjin asks, Jeongin whipping his head around to look behind him. He hits his thumb with the rock while doing so, making him drop it and hiss at the pain. Felix chuckles beside him, Seungmin lowers himself out of view and Hyunjin just smiles at him. “To meet them?” Hyunjin continues.  
Jeongin glares at Felix - who is still snickering behind his hand - and stands up to stomp the pole down the rest of the way.  
“Sure.” Jeongin grumbles. 

Hyunjin brings Jeongin over to the bickering group, the one with sunglasses resting halfway down his nose trying to give directions to two boys attempting to set up their large tent and another boy off to the side setting a heavy backpack onto the table nearest him. The boys fiddling with the tent look up at him first, the shortest one looking confused at the newcomer and the one with hair nearly as blonde as Hyunjin’s giving them a gummy smile.  
The boy at the picnic table looks up too, unzipping the bag as he does and startling Jeongin when the backpack clinks like glass.  
“This is Jisung,” Hyunjin points to the blond. “Changbin,” his finger moves to the other boy holding the tent. “Minho, and Chan.” His finger finds the one in sunglasses followed by the boy with the backpack. “Boys, Jeongin.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin gives a small nod and suddenly is approached by the boy he remembers as Jisung.  
“Do you drink?” Jisung asks. Jeongin shakes his head. “Smoke?” His head shakes again. Jisung frowns. “Then why are you here?” Jisung asks. The boy in the sunglasses - Minho, comes over and slaps the side of Jisung’s head, the shorter boy cowering away from him.  
“Not everyone is a heathen like us,” Minho muses, giving Jeongin a surprisingly sweet looking smile. He lowers his glasses to look Jeongin in the eye. “You choose not to or you just haven’t before?” He asks, Jeongin’s face heating up.  
“I haven’t before.” He says quietly, feeling like he’s the bizarre one. Minho covers Jisung’s mouth as soon as it opens, the boy's eyebrows furrowing, his words cut and muffled.  
“Between the seven of us, we can keep an eye on you if you’d like to try.” Minho tells him. Hyunjin looks at Jeongin now, a dimple appearing on his cheek.  
“Just tell us in advance so at least one of us is sober.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin blinks and nods, the words running through his mind again. The seven of them? He didn’t know Felix and Seungmin did those things, too. Well, he supposes that maybe that’s how they all know each other. The thought of missing out on getting together simply because he’s never done anything of the sort settles in his chest. It’s heavy on him, but he gives a tight-lipped thank you regardless. 

When the groups somehow merged together with every degree the sun fell away from them, Seungmin and Hyunjin were tasked with lighting the gas lanterns. Seungmin is quick to hand Hyunjin a small box of matches, already trying to rip the plastic wrapping off of his own. Hyunjin moves closer to Jeongin, leaning beside him with his elbows resting atop the picnic table and one of his knees bent to rest on the seat beside him. Jeongin doesn’t think they’ve ever been so close, Hyunjin’s blond hair spilling over his hair band and threatening to brush against Jeongin’s ear. Jeongin turns to look at the lantern, planning to shuffle down the bench should he need to. Instead, he finds a very concentrated Hyunjin holding a small lit match to the lantern, which quickly lights and gives everyone another few feet of vision. Hyunjin moves away from it, rolling the still burning match between his thumb and first finger before mindlessly extending his tongue and lifting the match to be extinguished by his saliva. Jeongin blinks at the sight, a small line of ash left in the match’s wake down the center of Hyunjin’s tongue. For a moment, Jeongin desperately wants to know what it tastes like. The only issue is that he didn’t want to smother a flame, he wanted to lick it out of Hyunjin’s mouth. He’s never thought about Hyunjin like that before. Anyone, really, for that matter. Hyunjin smiles at him afterward, as if nothing had happened, and proudly proclaims ‘let there be light!’ Jeongin jokingly tells him that he has, in fact, been enlightened. 

After Minho had started a fire and everyone’s chairs had been hauled into one spot, Jeongin is left to stare into the flames. Felix and Jisung are chatting beside him, animated and almost trying to outdo each other’s actions. Minho and Changbin are talking across from Jeongin, Seungmin chiming in occasionally and leaning over his chair to stay involved. Chan had left with Hyunjin to find a ‘suitable piss spot’ and Jeongin had no excuse to follow them. So, Jeongin watches the embers pop at Jisung's legs, most of them missing but one outlier causing him to hiss and swat the glowing ash off of his thigh. Felix laughs at him, and Jeongin hears Felix assuring Jisung that he hadn’t burned any hair off. Jeongin smiles at that. 

When the boys return, Jeongin is still alone but is at least interacting occasionally. Jeongin is startled by the thump beside him, Hyunjin dropping into the seat with a smile.  
“Have you decided?” He asks Jeongin, who blinks at him in confusion. Hyunjin raises his eyebrows at Jeongin, who then blushes and lets out a breath of ‘ah,’ as he realizes. Jeongin nods with his lips pressed together. Hyunjin leans in to him, pushing his stray hair away from his ear and grinning. Jeongin blushes at the sudden closeness, although he blames the heat of the fire, and proceeds to whisper in Hyunjin’s ear.  
“I want to try,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin lets out something similar to squeak, nodding and patting Jeongin’s knee. Jeongin looks at his hand as he does, the long fingers gripping over his inner thigh while his elegant palm rests on his knee. Jeongin doesn’t linger on the thought, giving Hyunjin a polite smile in response. “Where did you go to piss?” Jeongin says quietly, having waited for their return to ask.  
“I’ll take you,” Hyunjin says and stands. “Buddy system and all that.” He chuckles. Jeongin looks at the hand extended to him, waiting to help him up and lead him into the woods. Jeongin doesn’t know which scares him more; going in alone or going in alone with Hyunjin.  
“Is it that far?” Jeongin asks, Hyunjin shrugging his angled shoulders.  
“Trust me, it’s through a patch of cornfield.” Hyunjin says casually. Jeongin swallows at the thought. He hopes no one would let him wander off into it alone while intoxicated. That being said, Jeongin accepts Hyunjin’s hand.  
They walk with their flashlights illuminating their path, Jeongin watching the way the foliage changes and turns into stalks above his head. He grabs Hyunjin’s hand, squeezing tight and praying to any and all gods that they don’t get lost. When Jeongin stops holding his breath, he is stepping out and away from the stalks that resemble a million Hyunjins. Tall, thin, blonde and swaying with the wind Hyunjin’s. The same one holding Jeongin’s hand, still, and bringing him to the side of a large rock.  
“I present to you - piss rock!” He declares, releasing Jeongin’s hand in order to extend his own. Jeongin looks at Hyunjin, waiting for him to look away rather than leaning on the side of the rock. Jeongin clears his throat, shuffling to the other side and standing away from Hyunjin’s back. He struggles to hold his flashlight while unzipping his pants, a frustrated sigh passing his lips. Hyunjin glances back, seeing a shaking light and a faint silhouette. He chuckles. 

Hyunjin’s stride is longer than Jeongin’s - Jeongin has always tried to keep up. He knows that’s how it is. But now, it seems like Hyunjin is only inching toward the swaying stalks and falling behind. Jeongin turns to look back at the boy in the red shirt, finding only an empty path behind him. Jeongin looks around, trying to keep his head level while his body unwillingly freezes in place.  
“Hyunjin,” Jeongin hisses. His head twists and turns with his flashlight in front of him. “Hyung!” He yells, jumping and shouting when a pair of hands wrap around his waist. A hand covers his mouth quickly, airy giggles filling the air around him. His back is against a firm chest, his mouth being held by long fingers.  
“I couldn’t help myself,” Hyunjin laughs. Jeongin elbows him for that, Hyunjin letting him go and clutching his rib as he continues to laugh. Jeongin gives him a look, huffing and panting the remaining adrenaline away. “I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says, standing straight again and ruffling Jeongin’s hair.  
“I thought you were meant to look after me,” Jeongin snaps. He pushes toward the campsite.  
“Just testing your reactions,” Hyunjin muses. “You looked like pretty easy prey back there.” He purrs. Jeongin glares at him, pushing him to walk in front and making him stumble along with his giggles. 

“Here,” Felix says, handing Jeongin a small pen. “You hit this button, breathe it in and hold it for a second.” He says. Jeongin looks at him through his hair, flipping the small device over and over in his palm.  
“And if I cough?” He asks. Felix smiles at him, his hand raising to hold Jeongin’s shoulder.  
“Jisung always coughs, no one will laugh.” He says. He dutifully looks away from Jeongin, not wanting to have the younger feel nervous. Across the fire, Jeongin can see the light reflecting off of Minho’s glasses, the older boy leaning in his chair and sporting a supportive looking smile. Minho volunteered sobriety for Jeongin’s sake. He feels obligated not to cough under watch. 

Jeongin is sure the others are far gone. He’s sure that the loud laughs from Changbin and Jisung are caused by another level of haze. He’s convinced Felix is clinging to Seungmin shoulder only because the ground sways or that Chan is definitely having a life crisis while staring at the stars. Seeing Chan do it makes him curious, so he leans his head back on the seat and sinks himself down in order to crane his neck. He can’t focus on any one star, the sky going dark whenever he focuses on a singularity. If he lets his eyes unfocus enough, the sky is a dark fabric with pinpricks of light. He wonders what may be on the other side. He wonders if Chan is thinking similarly.  
“How are you?” Minho asks, sitting beside Jeongin and handing him a water bottle. Jeongin’s head rolls to look at him, smiling at the water and taking a moment to shakily push himself up to accept it. Minho looks at him expectantly, a blanket around his shoulders and fire poker in hand.  
“You asked me something, didn’t you?” Jeongin says, tipping his whole body back in order to drink. Minho hums, letting his eyes squint with content. “Ask me again.” Jeongin says.  
“How are you?” Minho asks him again. Jeongin caps his drink and holds it close to his chest.  
“I’m very perceptive,” Jeongin chuckles. “I feel like I can read the stars like braille.” He says. Minho raises his eyebrows. “Can I ask you something?” He looks into Minho’s eyes. They’re squinting again.  
“You can ask but you may not remember my answers afterward.” Minho says. Jeongin scoffs.  
“I don’t need to remember, I just want to know.” Jeongin sighs. Minho hums at him, turning his body to face Jeongin and his blown pupils. “Who is he, really?” He asks. Minho’s head tilts and his lip juts out. Jeongin seems to lose himself in noticing before Minho asks him to clarify. “Hyunjin, I mean. You’re his friend aren’t you?” He asks.  
“I am,” Minho hums. He turns to face Hyunjin, the boy in red draping his legs over Chan and joining him in the stars. Minho smiles at them, turning back to see Jeongin looking at them, too. “I’ve known him a long time. What do you want to know?” He asks, looking away to poke at the fire.  
“Everything he doesn’t know about himself that you wish he did.” Jeongin says firmly. He hears Minho chuckle at him, but he meets his gaze with a stare. “I’m serious.”  
“I wish he knew that he’s so much more than what he makes himself out to be.” Minho says with a sigh. Jeongin scoots his chair closer, hanging on to every word. “Uh, I wish he knew that people love him for his personality and not because he’s easy to use.” Minho says. Jeongin thinks for a moment that there must be a plethora of examples Minho could give him for context. He doesn’t dare to ask.  
“Didn’t he have a mix up a while ago?” Jeongin asks. There’s no way he could have stopped himself asking. As soon as he heard the rumors of Hyunjin being terrible and doing things to male classmates for money, he felt compelled to find out the truth. He never thought about it directly, but somewhere in the back of his mind - he felt like there were too many layers to that story. That something wasn’t right - that he felt the need to check on Hyunjin but had no way to. No reason to. It wasn’t his friend and wasn’t his business. He needs to know.  
Minho frowns at him, letting out a huff and leaning close to his ear.  
“He had his reasons to do some questionable things, but he is not even a fraction of how terrible they made him out to be.” He says. Jeongin is all too aware of how dry his mouth is, unable to swallow in response. Minho moves away from him. “I owe him a lot.” He adds. Jeongin looks at Hyunjin again, who is laughing and holding his stomach. His hair is falling into his eyes and he nearly knocks over an empty bottle. Jeongin can’t even begin to imagine the Hyunjin he had heard about. That Hyunjin was rotten, grimy to the core and guilty of too many things. This Hyunjin, who is looking back at him and wiping his tears with a grin, is a person Jeongin has only known to exist kindly. Hyunjin has always existed loudly.  
Even if he tried, even if he wanted to, Jeongin could never forget that Hyunjin was there. Always there. Always pacing in and out of his life, tapping out no particular tune on the steering wheel, leaving scattered smiles everywhere he goes. Existing. Always existing.  
Jeongin feels as if in comparison, he has never existed. He has never been acknowledged, never had someone properly look him in the eye, never been seen as anything but a shadow of existence. For him, knowing and spending time with someone who exists so loudly - who is always seen and remembered feels like being proclaimed a champion by association. Just looking at the people around him, who seem to let their colors bleed into his life all at once, Jeongin feels his chest get heavy. Is Minho talking to him? Jeongin turns back.  
“Can I say something?” Jeongin blurts, Minho just nodding. “I don’t know how to like, explain this,” Jeongin says. Minho nods for him to continue. “I think Hyunjin is golden. You know? If he were a color.” He asks. Minho smiles, his sharp teeth catching the smallest bit of light and catching Jeongin’s attention.  
“Yeah, I think I know.” He says. Jeongin smiles. "What would I be?" Minho teases.  
"A certain shade of blue." Jeongin says passively. Minho accepts the answer.  
They turn back to the fire. 

Somehow, Jeongin doesn’t remember, Jisung ended up in his lap. Jeongin remembers thinking the boy is surprisingly light, but he doesn’t remember why Jisung is leaning his head back onto his shoulder.  
“What do you think?” Jisung asks, tilting his head up to look at Jeongin. Anyone looking at Jeongin could tell he hasn’t heard a word, his eyes lidded and his gaze fixed on the sparking fire. Jeongin had tuned in for that, though.  
“I agree.” Jeongin says. Jisung laughs, shaking their shared chair and making Jeongin realize he doesn’t know what he’s agreeing to. “Wait,” He says. Felix and Changbin bubble with laughter, Seungmin giving Jeongin a look he can’t quite place. He doesn’t dare look at Hyunjin.  
“You agree that Hyunjin can have whoever he wants?” Jisung asks with amusement. Jeongin’s eyebrows knit together, trying to replay anything he can for a clue as to what is happening.  
“Uh, yes?” He says. Chan barks out a laugh beside them, Jisung sliding off the chair to sulk beside Minho. Jeongin sinks into his hoodie, tightening the strings and folding his arms.  
Hyunjin manages to find his eyes, and Jeongin can’t help but blush beneath the hood. 

“Hyunjin, what are you doing?” Jeongin asks. His eyes focus in to find Hyunjin on the ground in front of him, dirt sticking to his cheek and panting. “Why are you on the ground?” Hyunjin grins.  
“I’m being useful.” Hyunjin chirps. Jeongin takes a moment to process the boy on his knees, his lips parted in a grin and his hands full of wood to put in the fire. Oh. Jeongin was anticipating something far more suggestive. Based on the last thought that stuck in his mind of Hyunjin being passed around, he can’t really blame himself for that. Hyunjin busies himself with feeding the fire, and Jeongin’s mind replays the phrase. Being useful. Jeongin wonders if Hyunjin thinks like that in other contexts.  
“Come here,” Jeongin says. “Bring me to the piss rock.” Hyunjin stands, brushing off his knees and offering his hand out to Jeongin for the second time. Jeongin takes it quickly, letting himself stand closely to the smiling elder.  
“Hyung, I’m taking him,” Hyunjin says over his shoulder. Minho nods, breaking into a smile when he notices Jeongin’s look of confusion. Jeongin lets Hyunjin lead with his phone light, the path easier to walk than before. Somewhere along the way, Jeongin ducks into the rows of corn beside them. Hyunjin hears the rustling, turning to look and failing to run his light where Jeongin is hidden. Jeongin moves along the rows, getting closer and closer to the moving boy. He hears Hyunjin call out for him to come out, but he is too close to stop now. Hyunjin had been right before - it’s almost predatory to watch someone anticipate your sudden presence. The frantic look on Hyunjin’s face makes him smirk.  
As soon as his back is turned, Jeongin grabs Hyunjin around his sides. Hyunjin goes to yell, thrashing and causing the two of them to slip. Jeongin’s hand finds Hyunjin’s mouth as they fall, Jeongin landing over Hyunijn with a thud. Jeongin smiles innocently at him, Hyunjin’s eyes still scanning over Jeongin’s face.  
“Now you’re the easy prey, Hyung.” Jeongin muses. Hyunjin moves from beneath him, sitting himself up and tilting Jeongin’s chin with his chest.  
“Gave me a heart attack,” Hyunjin grumbles, Jeongin chuckling and not letting him leave.  
“Can I ask you a personal question?” Jeongin asks, ducking his head closer to Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin blinks up at him, failing to adjust his eyes in the darkness. Jeongin takes his silence as a yes. “How do you do it?” Jeongin asks. Hyunjin tilts his head.  
“Do what?” He asks, trying again to adjust under Jeongin’s grip.  
“You’re golden, how are you golden and you don’t even know it?” He asks. Hyunjin smiles at him gently, breathing out a chuckle.  
“How far gone are you?” Hyunjin laughs. Jeongin frowns.  
“I mean it, though,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin stops trying to wiggle away.  
“Let me up first,” He says, Jeongin complying and helping him stand. “Tell me more on the way to piss rock.”  
They walk. Jeongin watches his hair bounce.  
“Everyone loves you for different reasons.” Jeongin says casually. “I barely know you and I’m practically head over heels.” He adds. Hyunjin turns to face him once they are out of the waving stalks.  
“Don’t say that to me,” Hyunjin says. Jeongin swears he can hear pain behind it. Maybe it has to do with the incident.  
“I said what I said.” Jeongin says. He smiles at Hyunjin, who just looks back at him with a blank stare. “You’re golden.” Hyunjin sighs and grabs the back of his head, tilting it and kissing his forehead.  
“Let’s not dwell on it.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin nods. The air around him is cool, but he’s burning.

“Jeongin,” Seungmin says. Jeongin blinks back into the moment, humming for him to repeat what he said. “Where do you want to sleep?” He asks. Jeongin hopes the night isn’t over yet.  
“Whatever tent Hyunjin is in.” He gestures, Hyunjin giving him a look that asks him to stop talking. Jeongin looks around. “Hyunjin and Changbin.” He clarifies. Changbin gives him a look, not having said more than a few words to him all day.  
“Why?” He asks. “I was gonna sleep with Felix.” He defends. Jeongin pouts with fake realization.  
“Hyunjin and I then,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin ignores the curious glances from Minho. 

“Hyunjin, come here,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin looks up at him with the fire reflecting in his eyes. “Now, Hyunjin,” Jeongin says, waving his hand to invite him into his space. Felix watches on with raised eyebrows.  
“What?” Hyunjin asks, crouching beside Jeongin’s chair.  
“You look ethereal in this lighting. I’m telling you because everyone is thinking it.” Jeongin says into his ear. Hyunjin looks away, turning his eyes to the fire while everyone else looks away from him.  
“Don’t say dumb things,” Hyunjin says. Jeongin scoffs, tilting Hyunjin’s head to look up at him. It feels like everyone is holding their breath. Hyunjin looks up at him with a new kind of look in his eye. Jeongin can’t place the expression, but he enjoys it.  
Hyunjin goes back to his seat quietly, and Jeongin swears he can feel his stare throughout the motion. When he’s seated again with his long legs crossed and his cheek on his palm, Jeongin breaks into a smile. Glances are exchanged, and shots are poured. 

Felix and Jisung had taken two small sticks and sat around the fire, aimlessly poking under Minho’s watchful eye. Changbin looks on at them, smiling at their giggles and loosely rubbing his hands against his jeans. Chan and Seungmin had pulled chairs up to Hyunjin, sitting on either side of him and trying to make him laugh. Someone had mentioned his stare into the fire and asked if he was okay. When he nodded without a word, chairs began scraping against the grass. Jeongin wanted to move too, but he would have had to make a longer trip. He didn’t want to seem obvious. He isn’t really sure what he’s embarrassed about.  
“Jeongin,” Seungmin chirps. Chan grins at him. Jeongin raises his eyebrows. “Come and hold his legs.” He gestures, quickly looping his arm into Hyunjin’s while Chan does the same on the other side. Hyunjin yelps, jerking away from them and failing to wiggle away. Jeongin stifles a laugh, moving quickly to hold his kicking feet against his shoulder. Hyunjin whines as he’s lifted. Jeongin isn’t sure what their plan is, but watching Hyunjin struggle is making it hard to hold on. He wants to laugh at him.  
“C’mon,” Chan says with a smile, pulling the four of them away from the site. Hyunjin’s heels dig into Jeongin’s shoulder roughly, making him wince and move with the motion. Seungmin looks back at him, a brief look of confusion on his face.  
“Guys, guys,” Hyunjin pants, seeming to try a bit harder to get away now. “Where are we going?” He cries. Felix and Jisung had begun to tag along, practically skipping their way to catch up. Minho jogs behind them, and Jeongin worries about the fire being left alone. No one seems confused.  
Chan’s shoulder pushes into the stalks, Hyunjin sputtering loan leaves out of his face. Seungmin chuckles at temporary distraction, Hyunjin letting his body rest for a moment before thrashing wildly. Jeongin is beginning to slow, having to stumble to catch up and try not to worry about what is going on.  
“Let go!” Hyunjin screams. It isn’t whiny, it isn’t clouded by laughs. It’s real, and it rips out of him in a way that makes his chest cave. Jeongin drops his legs. Hyunjin nearly falls onto his knees, being held only by the other’s grips. They let go too, Hyunjin dropping onto his hands and knees with a sob. Minho runs up to them, stalks rustling loudly behind them until a very angry-looking Minho shows through.  
“What the fuck?” Minho hisses, kneeling to bring the top of Hyunjin’s head to his chest. “You scared him.” He says, petting down the sweaty blonde hair and sighing. Jeongin thinks he understands the rumors now. 

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin whispers, peering into the dark tent. Hyunjin had retired earlier than anyone else, and Jeongin felt the need to apologize properly. “Are you awake?” Jeongin steps into the tent, zipping it behind him and leaving his shoes to the side.  
Jeongin hears a hum and vague rustling, a sigh cutting the air between them.  
“I can’t sleep.” Hyunjin says quietly. Jeongin feels his way to the sleeping bag, sitting on top of it. From the slowly adjusting eyesight, Jeongin can see that Hyunjin is sitting up, too.  
“Don’t apologize,” Hyunjin says as soon as Jeongin opens his mouth. “I know none of you would hurt me. I just freaked out.” Hyunjin rubs his face, blinking harshly a few times. Jeongin tries to find his eyes. “It won’t happen again, promise.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin sees his look up and he imagines a tight lipped smile in his reaction. “Bet you don’t think I’m so golden now, huh?” He asks. Jeongin watches his silhouette look away from him again. Jeongin frowns.  
“Come here.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin takes a moment to comply, but Jeongin hears the movement and watches the shadow of Hyunjin move closer. Jeongin quickly finds Hyunjin’s hand, holding it and rubbing along his wrist with his thumb. “Don’t say stupid things,” Jeongin mocks, giving Hyunjin’s hand a squeeze and getting his hand move to Hyunjin’s shoulder. Jeongin finds cool skin there, and he nearly forgets what he had been saying. “I think you’ve enlightened me, hyung,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin waits for an explanation. “I think I like boys.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin chuckles softly at him, patting the hand on his shoulder and taking it into his own, now. “I’m sorry,” Jeongin starts. Hyunjin interrupts.  
“Don’t be, I like them too.” Hyunjin says easily. Jeongin smiles, wiggling his fingers into linking with Hyunjin’s hand.  
“I like boys like you,” Jeongin muses. Hyunjin stops kneading his palm, sighing yet again and letting Jeongin’s hand go. “Why do you doubt everything I say?” Jeongin pouts.  
“We can talk when you’re sober.” Hyunjin says sharply. Jeongin scoffs.  
Jeongin moves quickly to press his lips to Hyunjin’s, leaning precariously on his knees and craning his neck too far. Hyunjin moves away from him.  
“Don’t do things you don’t mean.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin leans into his lips again. As he always is, Hyunjin is late to the party. His movements begin slowly, holding Jeongin’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall forward. Jeongin grins at the reciprocation, nipping at Hyunjin’s bottom lip and enjoying the way his breath catches.  
“Have I read you wrong, hyung?” Jeongin asks, licking a small stripe over Hyunjin’s pout. “Did you not want to do this?” He asks. Hyunjin clicks his tongue, leaning to catch his lips again. Jeongin moves away with a smirk. “We can stop if you want to.” He says.  
Hyunjin looks at him for a moment before pressing his shoulders away, having him sit back on his heels. Without a word, Hyunjin’s hands are looping under Jeongin’s shirt. The occasional brush of Hyunjin’s knuckles make him shiver, but he lifts his arms for him anyway.  
The shirt is thrown to the side, and Jeongin’s lips find Hyunjin’s again. No way in hell would Jeongin ever tell his brother about this being his first kiss - nor will he ever admit to how nervous he is about it. Hyunjin’s lips are so soft - Jeongin wonders for a moment about how many others have felt them. He wonders if Minho ever has - he seems to be really close to Hyunjin. Jeongin wants to kiss Minho too - for being so kind and accommodating. Maybe after this, he thinks. He wonders if he could kiss all of them. Hyunjin breaks his thoughts.  
“What are you thinking about?” He mumbles.  
“You and the others,” Jeongin admits. “How they’re right outside and how soft you are.” He clarifies. Hyunjin chuckles at him. Jeongin moves one of the boy’s hands to his chest, inviting the slender arms to wrap around his neck and draw him in. And that’s exactly what Hyunjin does, pressing their chests together and nosing at Jeongin’s jaw.  
“Do you think they’re golden too?” Hyunjin asks, kissing his collarbone immediately afterward. Jeongin holds his waist, mentally admiring how small it is in his hands. He wishes it weren’t so dark.  
“Enough about it,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin hums, sucking on the pulse point where his jaw and neck meet. “I don’t want to fuck you, Hyunjin,” Jeongin chides. “Keep this up and I may change my mind.” He says. Hyunjin laughs airily at that, apologizing against his skin and moving his way back up to Jeongin’s lips.  
“Why don’t you?” Hyunjin asks, seeming to not believe him.  
“We aren’t sober, I’m already worried you’ll regret this much.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin pouts at him, letting his thumb run along the indentation of his ribs. Jeongin shivers.  
“Is it that or are you just nervous,” Hyunjin drawls. Jeongin feels his face heat up and his ears burn. He hopes Hyunjin doesn’t touch them.  
“Nervous the others might hear you under me - not about fucking you, hyung.” Jeongin says. He knows it’s bullshit. He knows his heart is in his ears and his hands shake. It makes Hyunjin whine, though, and Jeongin considers sucking it up anyway.  
“You know,” Hyunjin whispers. “I’ve kissed a whole lot of people in my life. Everyone on this trip and more.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin tenses. “Yours taste different though.” Jeongin cocks his head.  
“I ate jelly beans,” Jeongin offers. Hyunjin laughs loudly.  
“Not like that.” Jeongin wracks his brain, trying to read Hyunjin’s blurry face for any hint as to what he may mean. Maybe he isn’t supposed to find out. Maybe he won’t even remember this. “You look jealous.” Hyunjin comments, toying with the hair on the back on Jeongin’s head. Jeongin shrugs.  
“Who was your first kiss?” He asks. Hyunjin inhales slowly and loudly, his fingers pausing and his shoulders dropping.  
“A friend of your brother.” He says. Jeongin doesn’t press. “I’ll go back out there if you do,” Hyunjin diverts, letting his arms fall and standing as best he can in the tent. Jeongin shivers at the lack of warmth. The fire would be nice right now. He watches Hyunjin unzip the tent, squinting at the flames that illuminate Hyunjin’s still bare torso and makes his hair glow. “Are you coming?” He asks, already out of the tent. Jeongin agrees, the two of them walking back shirtless and immediately hearing the suggestive implications as to why they may be. Hyunjin combats them with ‘who sleeps with a shirt on?’ and carries on. Jeongin wishes life would wait for him, too. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin says softly. Minho looks at him with a tired smile and asks what he wants. “Can you tell me more about you and Hyunjin?” Minho gives him the benefit of the doubt, knowing his mind is scattered and how hard it is to ignore the repeating thoughts in such a haze.  
“He had a rough patch, I found him and I’ve stuck with him since. Are you sure you’re alright without a shirt?” Jeongin looks down at his stomach, chuckling at the way it ripples where he bends. He had honestly forgotten.  
“‘M okay, Minho.” Jeongin says, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I talk so much.” Minho pats the top of his head, letting his cheek rest against Jeongin’s forehead and sliding some of his blanket over Jeongin’s lap. “Can I kiss you?” Jeongin blurts, sporting the softest eyes he can and batting his lashes up at the elder. Minho chuckles, tucking Jeongin’s head back under his chin again.  
“Why would you say such a thing, hm?” Minho coos. Jeongin giggles.  
“My first kiss was Hyunjin,” Jeongin whispers. It doesn’t take long for everyone’s eyes to turn toward him, the slouching boy oblivious as to why it suddenly went quiet. Felix grins at him from his seat, Chan trying to hide a smug expression with a terribly fake cough. Hyunjin is flushed down to his chest. Jeongin is happy he can notice it now. “I wanted to kiss all of you goodnight because I’ve decided something on this trip,” Jeongin sloppily explains. Eyebrows rise around him and Jeongin feels Minho’s head lift away. “Not only do I like men, I’m surrounded by 7 hot ones at the moment and it’s honestly something to behold, let me tell you,” Jeongin is interrupted by a burst of laughter from every boy around him. For a moment he wonders why they are laughing - maybe his words hadn’t come out as coherent as his thoughts. Jeongin smiles at the noise regardless, giggling to himself over the way Jisung is practically gasping for air.  
“Wait, I’m not kidding though,” Jeongin pouts. “I’ve known some of you for years. I’ve already had my first, it won’t be weird now!” He whines. Off to the side, he swears he can hear Chan wheezing about ‘kissing the homies goodnight.’ That’s exactly what Jeongin wants. Why can’t he share the love?  
“Maybe, okay? You’ll have to ask everyone nicely.” Minho says. Ah, sober wisdom. Jeongin agrees reluctantly. Somewhere, his mind had forgotten that maybe they didn't want to kiss him back. It makes him frown. He wants to kiss Hyunjin in front of them. While shirtless, nonetheless. He almost feels scandalous. Jeongin tries to not have the thought rush into either head. 

As the night rounds down to embers again, Jeongin groggily rubs his face to focus his eyes. Minho had moved away from him to help Jisung, and the others were staring into the fire all the same. Felix is the first one to move from his seat. He comes beside Jeongin, sitting quietly and laying his head to Jeongin’s shoulder.  
“Do you still want to kiss everyone?” Felix slurs. Jeongin thinks it’s cute, with his deep voice sounding so airy.  
“Are you ready for bed?” Jeongin hums, turning his head and pressing his lips to the side of Felix’s head. Felix smiles and cuddles against his arm. Hyunjin watches on across the fire. 

Minho helps Jeongin stand, his knees stiff and his brain feeling overworked. Minho kisses the top of his head as he helps him, Jeongin blinking at him and smiling after a short delay. Chan agrees to a hug, squeezing Jeongin against his chest firmly and not minding when Jeongin buries into the side of his neck. Jisung squishes Jeongin’s cheeks between his hands, planting a small peck on his forehead and making him giggle. Changbin lingers aside while Jeongin runs through the group, standing when he is approached and holding Jeongin’s waist firmly. Changbin blushes, Jeongin smiles. Changbin lets Jeongin pat his hair down rather than kissing him. Jeongin happily accepts the boundary. Seungmin is last, pulling him into a hug on his way to the tent. They teeter from side to side for a moment, Hyunjin unzipping the tent making Jeongin let go and look at the noise. 

Jeongin zips himself into the darkness with Hyunjin again, this time not daring to say anything. He doesn’t have to.  
“Goodnight,” Hyunjin mumbles. Jeongin repeats it, sliding into his sleeping bag and sighing. “Did you want another kiss from me?” Hyunjin asks. Jeongin can’t tell if he sounds annoyed or hesitant. Through the darkness, Jeongin nods. He supposes Hyunjin must have seen him.  
They are turned on their sides, faces pressing together slowly and softer than before.  
“Goodnight,” Jeongin says again, nosing onto Hyunjin’s pillow. Hyunjin chuckles quietly beside his ear. The grasshoppers buzz and chirp outside. His eyes shut before he realizes. 

Day breaks on the boys far sooner than they would have liked. Jeongin quietly stirs, quite annoyed and shielding his eyes. Hyunjin, whose bare skin is somehow touching his own, had a pillow held over his face. Jeongin remembers the feeling of his swollen lips. He needs to find his shirt.  
Jeongin sits up slowly, bending the shared blanket with his movement and trying not to disturb the slowly sobering Hyunjin. It’s early, Jeongin assures himself. He won’t even notice. Jeongin is sure of it.  
He can see faint shadows on their tent. Is everyone else awake? He hope’s no one watches his shadow re-dress. He will already have to do the walk of shame, and the last thing he wants is for more than only him to make things awkward.  
Jeongin remembers it all, but only in short bursts. Cutscene by cutscene, Jeongin pieces together the night - more or less - with his shirt resting idle over his forearms.  
“Morning,” Hyunjin says softly. Jeongin flinches, his head turning to find him hugging his own pillow over his bare torso and his blond hair strewn across Jeongin's. Jeongin looks at anything other than Hyunjin.  
“Did I wake you?” Jeongin asks. Hyunjin tells him no, the damn sun did, but he appreciates the quiet. Jeongin smiles. Everyone is quiet, everyone is awake it seems and yet he can barely hear footsteps outside. All of them need it, he supposes. How did Jisung go from such disdain to sitting on his lap?  
“Can I ask you a personal question?” Hyunjin asks, his arm coming up to arch over his head. Jeongin gets deja-vu at the phrase, but all he can remember is the cornfield. He nods. “Did you mean any of it?” Hyunjin asks. His face is neutral, as if any answer is expected and that he is completely unattached to the situation. Jeongin is almost hurt by that.  
“I think I meant it all in the moment. But then again,” Jeongin sighs. “The moment was all I was living in. Nothing else existed other than you and the others for me then.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin’s lips fall into a curved frown and Jeongin’s eyes follow.  
“Let’s just get ready,” Hyunjin says. Jeongin nods.  
They help each other with packing in silence, the two of them exiting the tent and squinting at the harsh sun. They each lift a hand to shade their eyes, Hyunjin pouting and waving a good morning to the others. They wave, one or two hums hello from those with full hands. Chan moves over to Jeongin, his hair strewn and his hoodie pulled over the mess. He gestures to the tent, Jeongin seeing that Hyunjin hasn’t stuck around to take it down. Jeongin nods and sets his stuff down on the nearest bench, all the while wishing he had Minho’s sunglasses. Minho doesn’t even need them, the lucky bastard. Maybe he could ask to borrow them. Chan is already in place to take the tent down, though, so Jeongin supposes he will have to wait. 

Hyunjin agrees to drive Jeongin back, and the hum of the tires fills most of the space between them.  
About twenty minutes into their drive, expecting to arrive to Jeongin’s house shortly, Hyunjin breaks. The tension snaps, and his wheel-tapping fingers finally halt.  
“Do you still think you like boys like me?” It falls onto Jeongin’s chest and he can feel the extra weight pulling him to rest on his knees. He didn’t think Hyunjin would actually ask.  
Jeongin has been thinking about it, about whether or not Hyunjin might actually care enough to address it. The confession, a sloppy one at that, is not something Jeongin had hoped Hyunjin would dwell on. Things happen, after all, so why not just let it go?  
Jeongin rubs his hands over his face before straightening up again and adjusting the suddenly too tight seatbelt. He worries if he’ll be able to breathe.  
“Yeah, I think I do,” He says. Hyunjin’s eyes flick over to him, and Jeongin swears something in them ignites. Brightens them up, makes them shine, something. “What do you think about it?”  
Hyunjin scoffs gently, smiling and letting his eyes crinkle for only a moment.  
“I think you expect me to be passive about it, but I’m not.” He says. He scoops his water bottle from the cup holder and manages a few sips before a few drops fall down his chin. He sputters momentarily, putting it down and wiping his mouth.  
“I don’t expect it, I fear it.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin sniffles and glances at him again, a softer look in his now watery eyes. Jeongin convinces himself it’s from the near choking that just occurred.  
“Well I’ll tell you what, then,” Hyunjin mused, turning the wheel sharply to enter Jeongin’s driveway. He parks the car and reaches over Jeongin’s lap, popping the glovebox and taking out a sharpie. Hyunjin holds out his hand, and Jeongin remembers the same gesture happening the night before. He gives him his hand.  
He uncaps it with his teeth, proceeding to write something Jeongin can’t quite see. Once he puffs his cheeks to blow the ink dry, with Jeongin’s full attention, he folds Jeongin’s hand into a fist.  
“Don’t read it until you’re inside.” Hyunjin says. Jeongin remembers the same tactic being used in elementary school, and none of those messages were particularly kind to him. Jeongin agreed regardless, nodding firmly and not knowing how he should leave. Hug? No. Handshake? Awkward. “I’ll see you around?” Hyunjin asks and smiles. Jeongin smiles too, thanking him silently for giving him an out. He wiggles out with his backpack and goes to his door. Once it’s open, Hyunjin is at the end of the driveway with an arm waving out the window. Jeongin waves, steps inside, and unfolds his fingers. 

'I think I like boys like you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed, uh, whatever you'd like to call this!  
> Feel free to comment! I try to answer everyone!
> 
> Twitter: @/ BangBiddies


End file.
